


Dreams Like Vapor

by Penquin



Category: Project Diva (game), ProjectDiva (game), Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Illustrated, Illustrations, Lencest, M/M, ProjectDIVA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penquin/pseuds/Penquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White moves into a city closest to his family and continues his daily activities in this new environment. He meets a variety of people from bitter to sweet. He's taken interest in the sweetest one of them all: Aitetsu. However, Aitetu's heart has been taken by someone else. (Contains illustrations.)</p><p>[No longer updating.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Like Vapor

White washes his hand in warm water, throwing the hand towel onto the sink. He wraps a small band aid at the top of his index finger and heads off to bed. He crawls under the sheets and picks up his cellphone from the ground. He looks through his messages and finds one missed called from one of his cousins.

With a single tap, he calls back. “Sorry I didn’t pick up, I was busy cooking earlier.” He yawns and lays on his bed. “Huh? Oh, yea. I’ve got everything packed up. I’ll be moving into the city tomorrow like I promised. I found a house that’s at a reasonable distance. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mine.”

White hangs up the phone and leaves it to charge and slips into slumber. He wakes up at six o’clock in the morning to pack his remaining possessions. At 12 PM, White carries boxes to the moving truck with assistance from the driver. By 4 PM, the driver parks in front of a house with two people standing in front.

“You can put the furniture inside, I’ll handle carrying everything else.” White says to the driver and hops out the truck. He nearly falls onto his knees while the two other people rush to him for a hug.

“You’re here!! I missed you so much!” Mine hugs White tight while Melancholy is gentle.

“I think it’s been around four years.” she adds in.

“I missed the both of you.” White smiles, dropping his hands at his sides. “My brother doesn’t know, does he?”

Lan and Mine shake their heads and White rolls his eyes, muttering. “Wonder what he’s gonna say the second he sees me.”

With nothing more to add, Lan and Mine assist in carrying a couple of boxes into the once-empty house. White carries the heavier ones inside and opens them with a box cutter. His cousins help place the dishes in cabinets. White is busy putting away clothes and setting his bed.

In roughly two hours, just about everything is in their rightful place.

“Wooow, that’s a really big computer monitor.” Mine comments. “Why’s your computer in the livin’ room tho?”

“That’s because I can watch TV on this thing. It should be kept in the great room just in case I get any guests like you two.”

  
“Mm, I think we’ll stay here for an extra hour. Mum and Dad need us to help make fireworks. Easier doing it now than at the last minute.” Lan replies to White.

“That’s right, there’s plenty of fireworks festivals coming up. If you all need some help with anything, maybe I can help? Particularly, a booth of my own. I’ve learned some magic these past few years.” White smiles at his two relatives.

“That’s so cool! A musician. Oops, I mean a magician. I think Mum and Dad will be more than happy with that. Can you show us a magic trick!?” Mine jumps on his side of the couch and lightly bumps against White.

White nods and cups his hands together. Lan scoots closer and peers at White’s hands. She raises her brows at the sound of a chirp. Mine gasps and anticipates to see whatever could be in his hands.

White opens his hands, lo’ and behold a chick of a hen rests.

  
“That is pretty cool. A baby chicken, huh?” Lan giggles and pets the small bird with a finger.

“Can I keep it? I don’t think Mum and Dad will mind.” Mine’s eyes sparkle, holding out his hands. White agrees and leaves the chick in Mine’s hand. “Thank you!”

By 7 PM, Mine and Lan say their goodbyes and head back home on foot. White leaves to his bedroom and digs inside a messenger bag. He pulls out a cigarette stick and lighter. He strolls out the house and sits on the steps in front of the doorway.

He smokes his leisure away for the rest of the evening until bedtime.


End file.
